


Fandom Gave to Me

by Amiril



Category: Fandom - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Hugo Wank 2k19, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 06:48:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20737967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amiril/pseuds/Amiril
Summary: on thetentheleventhtwelfth day of wankmas, fandom gave to me...





	Fandom Gave to Me

**Author's Note:**

> Let us all hold hands and hope it does not reach day 12 .

On the <strike>tenth</strike> <strike>eleventh</strike> twelfth day of Wankmas, Fandom gave to me... 

  * <strike>Twelve</strike> All staffers Done
  * Eleven caselaws cited
  * Ten comments threaded
  * Nine filers whining
  * Eight nonnies memeing
  * Seven SMOFs a'scheming
  * Six poems a'slamming
  * Fiveeeeeeeee anthroooo fiiiiiiiiiiiiics
  * Four armchair lawyers
  * Three long backreads
  * Two trademark no-nos
  * **And another fucking post from Standlee**

On the last verse only, replace the final line with: "And a _finally _silent Standlee." 


End file.
